Story
Here are the summaries of the six books release since 2011. Don't read it if you don't want to be spoiled. Feel free to add some informations. Plot Volume 1 The world has become a desolate, lawless land where bandits roam free, innocent people suffer, and demons lurk around every corner. Sona Yuki is traveling with his family when they are attacked by bandits. His entire family is murdered, and he is left with a snake mark on his hand. As he is about to die, a woman comes up to him and gives him an option: continue to live in this harsh environment or die peacefully now. Sona chooses life and Garami, the woman, gives him a second chance at life in exchange for his servitude. Garami is a weapons merchant and a gun for hire that travels from town to town for clients. Sona sees how brutal and unforgiving this world can truly be. Plot Volume 2 By putting Sona in jail in the Baron Oulardt's castle, Garami manages to place weapons in the city of Yuga, where a big slave market will take place. But thank to a Garon warrior, the young boy succeeds to escape by slipping in a tunnel. Felt in the sewer, he barges in the apartments of the Caradia princess, who has to be sold in the auctions the next day. While the two fugitives try to go out of the slave's quarters, the general Schran and the Caradia's soldiers are preparing to fight to death against the city's soldiers in order to set free their princess. Plot Volume 3 While Schran's men are hopelessly fighting againt Yuga's soldiers, Garami, Sona and Airi, succeed to escape the city by taking an old underpass populated by strange creatures. Once in the open air, the three people come face to face with a little group of weapons dealer lead by Genzo, the Eastern branch chief of the guild. The arms peddler decides to join their camp for restocking before to hit the road again. but the Balzaar, determined to take revenge, doesn't plan to stop there. Plot Volume 4 Garami, whose her head is wanted for a huge amount, is excluded of the weapons dealer's guild. It's now up to Sona to take her duty. Chased by Balzaar's soldiers and by the Cerberus' brothers, famous bounty hunters, the young boy, Airi and their new bodyguard are rushing to a mysterious black forest. In this wood where the sun never shines, unusual clients are waiting them: a vampire family wishing to buy a silver weapon. Plot Volume 5 While Sona goes to help Airi, who is held hostage by young vampires, Garami goes to chase of a mysterious book, the Book of Keys. This grimoire, which seems to have a terrible power, would be in Robert Guillemain's hands, the son's host... Whereas the foght is starting, the old peddler unsheathes finally the strange sword on her back, and sees her body covering of tattooes. What is this weapon with the blade darker than the night? Plot Volume 6 In the Guilleman's mansion ruins, Garami destroys the Book of Keys with her sword. While the grimoire is consuming by strange dark flames, the time take its right again: the black forest dissappears little by little with all its inhabitants. Airi and her fellows can finally hit the road again. On the way to Caradia, they fall onone of the purvoyers of the guild who decides to join them and allows them to enter in Hemden. But, at the corner of a street, Sona finds himself face to face to his parents killer, the dangerous Hydra... Special Chapters At the end of some books, a little story is told and bring informations about The Arms Peddler's universe. We follow only Garami and Sona, in stories out of the initial screenplay. Here below are the special chapters: *'Mist Mansion': Garami and Sona are doing a mission to deliver a gun to a customer. In this area are living fairies, creatures without humans feelings and living in the twilight's world. They meet Samuel Borda, the clients who have a passion for guns. After the delivery, fairies are attacking them whereas they didn't attack Garami and Sona when they entered in the forest, but why? *'Night of Swords': Garami is in search of the divine sword that someone robbed to her. She is directed toward a mysterious and dangerous assassin Shizura. Why does he want the sword? Will Garami be alive after her duel? *'Demon's Gun': Sona has bought a gun that is probably a piece of junk, but the seller tell him about the "Gun of Glory" story. A story about a masterpiece of gun, but when he asked Garami, she told him it's just a legend to scam idiots. But, as they talk, a mysterious shadow appears and wants to kill them. Why would he kill them, what is he motivation?